The Spirit Ribbon
by Mare Hoshi
Summary: Ichigo keeps having these dreams! His spirit ribbon keeps molesting the man of his dreams and he is enjoying it! What happens when that man shows up at his school and starts molesting him? Trouble ensues of course! ByakuyaxIchigo
1. Dreams come True

Ichigo Kurosaki had a problem

Ichigo Kurosaki had a problem. A very big problem. He couldn't stop thinking about a certain person. He knew that he should get the certain person out of his head and try to focus on his life but he couldn't. When he closed his eyes, the person was there. It was maddening. Ichigo wanted the person so badly he ached day and night without stop. There was more than one problem with wanting this person though.

The first problem that this person was straight. Yes, Ichigo had found out he was gay the minute he had laid eyes on the gorgeous creature. The second problem was that this person was older than he was. Of course…all soul reapers were probably older than he was. That brought up the third problem. They worked together. It was never a good thing when you fell for someone you had to be by everyday. The fourth problem that Ichigo faced was that this person came from a higher class than him. He was from a _noble family_. It irked Ichigo to no end that the person he had such strong feelings for was from a background that he hated. The last problem that was probably the biggest problem was that…he was _related_ to one of his best friends.

That's right Ichigo Kurosaki liked Byakuya Kuchiki. Could the poor strawberry be more twisted?

As he sat down in class staring out of the window in a daze, he didn't hear his teacher call him. Finally, getting annoyed with the sulking teen. Rukia Kuchiki, sister to Ichigo's obsession kicked him in his back.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo screamed.

"The teacher has been calling your name Ichigo-kun," Rukia said sweetly. Ichigo scowled even harder. The act that Rukia put on really annoyed him because she wasn't that sweet to anyone outside of school ever. He shook his head and looked at his teacher.

"Sensei?" Ichigo asked.

"Someone in the office needs to see you," his teacher answered.

Ichigo stood and began to walk towards the front of the class without gathering his things when his teacher stopped him and pointed to his seat.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I had it understood that you are to gather your things. It seems you won't be coming back for the day. I will send your homework with Rukia," his teacher explained.

Ichigo was more and more baffled by the second. None of this made sense. Who was waiting for him? Why wasn't he coming back to school? Not that he cared that much about the latter but it was the first question that was nagging at him. It wasn't his father. His father would have said something. Everyone else was in class. It might have been Urahara-san but then old man wouldn't take him out of school just to train.

That left him with no one. The closer he got to the office the more nervous he became. Who was waiting for him?

Ichigo entered the school's office and sighed. The person waiting for him wasn't sitting there. He looked at the secretary that was blushing at something on the computer. She had a button on that said 'Yaoi Manga Makes my Day' and it made Ichigo smirk a little. _Fan girls, _he sighed. He stated his name and the woman pointed him to a meeting room.

Ichigo opened the door and almost fell on his face. _No fucking way! I have to be dreaming!_ Ichigo thought.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya muttered as he saw the redhead enter the room.

"Ah! Um… Kuchiki-san," Ichigo muttered. He couldn't look the black haired man in the face. Not after what he had done that morning in the shower. He had touched himself and pictured Byakuya the entire time. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks and Byakuya leaned forward, when he did so he noticed that the blush got deeper.

Byuakuya smirked and stood up. He stood in front of the teen and grabbed the air right in front of Ichigo's lips. Ichigo gasped and took a step back. It was then that he noticed exactly what the older man was holding. It was the spirit ribbon that Ishida had told him about. The red ribbon was wrapped around Ichigo's arms and torso. It was also clinging to his neck in a very seductive way…that's when Ichigo noticed that the ribbon wasn't only wrapped around him but it was also wrapped around Byakuya. The ribbon was in spiral slowly going down the man's body.

Byuakuya blinked and opened his ears once again. Had he heard right? Had the redhead called him _Kuchiki-san?_ No. The redhead had never use formalities with him. Not once. Why would the boy starts now? The black haired man took a deep breath and tried not to think about the things that the ribbon had done to him that morning. He felt a shiver pass through his body and he tugged at the ribbon and by doing so, it pulled the teen in front of him closer. The ribbon wrapped itself tighter around Ichigo and the ribbon on Ichigo's neck made him tilt his head back.

Ichigo knew this was bad. What the hell was his spirit ribbon doing? It was making him feel submissive…as if he wanted to get down on his knees and…_whoa dirty thought!_ Ichigo laughed in his head. He tried to put his head forward but he couldn't. He whimpered and to Byakuya's great shock, he got hard.

"What did you call me Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked. He leaned in and put his mouth next to the redhead's ear. He felt the younger man shiver and he wanted to moan. He tugged at the ribbon, felt the ribbon grow tighter on his body. He would bet that the ribbon was tighter on Ichigo too.

"Ah…Ku-Kuchiki-san," Ichigo whispered.

Byuakuya thought that the redhead had to be doing this on purpose. He was acting so submissive and sexy. He was making the man want to pound his young little ass into the ground. He thought that Ichigo was innocent but the way the young man was acting made him think otherwise. _Who else has he seduced with these methods? _Byakuya thought to himself.

Ichigo was desperately trying to get his lust under control. No one had ever made him feel this way. He didn't know what to do with all this lust that made him want to scratch out of his control and let the older man screw him senseless. He kept trying to think of things that would make him feel less hot and antsy but every time he pictured his father naked or his teacher naked, Byakuya's beautiful face would shove all other images out of his mind.

"So submissive…"Byakuya whispered. Ichigo hissed and tried to move away but the ribbon wouldn't let him move an inch. He could practically hear the ribbon saying to be a good Uke and let his Seme take over. Ichigo stretched his neck back a little more and moaned.

Byuakuya couldn't take anymore and brought the boys lips to his own. He kissed Ichigo and Ichigo kissed him back. The ribbon forced Ichigo on his knees and it raised his arms in the air. Ichigo closed his eyes and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. What the hell was this?

"Do you have something you want to say?" Byakuya demanded. He tugged at the ribbon and Ichigo whimpered. This was his dream all over gain. Could this be happening?

"T-Take me," Ichigo moaned.

"My pleasure," Byakuya hissed.

Byakuya pounced on the boy and landed on him with a pleasured moan. Ichigo arched his back, his body silently begging for more. Byakuya whispered very dirty things in the young redhead's ear. Byakuya tangled his fingers in his Uke's hair, ripped the ribbon away from his neck, and bit down hard. Ichigo hissed and wished that he could wrap his arms around Byakuya's neck and suddenly he felt his arms lifted and his hands tangled in the older man's hair.

Byakuya lifted the boy's thighs and put them around his waist. Ichigo ground his hips into Byakuya's and moaned.

"Such sweet sounds," Byakuya laughed.

"Ahh...uh…p-p-please," Ichigo moaned.

There was a sudden knock at that the door and both men on the floor looked at the door and groaned at the sound of the intrusion. Byakuya sent a death glare to the door and carefully got up. His hand was still wrapped around Ichigo's spirit ribbon and he pulled until Ichigo was standing in front of him. Byakuya had his eyes raised to the door and refused to look at Ichigo. If he looked at Ichigo, he would see the red lips and clothes that were wrinkled and ruined. He would see that and throw Ichigo back on the floor, screw him senseless and not give a damn about who was at the door.

"We will continue this," Byakuya commanded.

Ichigo just hung his head and sighed. He had begged. God, he had begged the older man to fuck him. Ichigo shivered and knew that he would not let himself be caught again. He would not sleep with this man. He would not be so freaking submissive. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt the ribbon loosening and it was now under his control.

"Where are you going?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo took four steps back. Byakuya tried to pull on the spirit ribbon but found that he couldn't. It broke Byakuya's heart to know that the young man was pulling away from him.

"This…this was not supposed to happen. I'm sorry that I have been bothering you Byakuya," Ichigo laughed. Byakuya shook his head and he knew it was not going to happen. He was not going to let the boy go. He wanted him.

"Sweet, innocent, beautiful Ichigo…what makes you think I will accept that?" Byakuya laughed. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he kept backing away. Byakuya shook his head and tackled the boy.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo gasped as he felt the older man on top of him.

Byakuya licked Ichigo's ear and the low moan made the older man snap. He shoved his hand inside of Ichigo's pants and gripped Ichigo's hardness wanting to hear him moan. He pumped the hard dick and sucked on Ichigo's neck hard.

"You want me," Byakuya hissed.

Ichigo shook his head and arched his back. He loved this. He loved how dominating and powerful Byakuya was. He loved the feeling of being dominated. He knew it was a little twisted of him but damn if he cared! With the way, that Byakuya was touching him…he couldn't think straight at all.

"Admit it," Byakuya demanded.

"No!" Ichigo cried.

"You little…say it or I'll stop," Byakuya sneered.

"NO!" Ichigo screamed.

"No what Ichigo?"

"No! I don't want y-you t-to st-stop," Ichigo moaned.

"Good boy," Byakuya chuckled.

Byakuya pulled the pants all the way to Ichigo's knees and swallowed all of Ichigo's cock. Ichigo screamed and plunged his hands into Byakuya's hair. He pumped his hips in time with Byakuya's lips and moaned. He knew he was close. He wasn't going to last long because of Byakuya's domination. Byakuya scooped some of his spit on his finger, plunged the digit into Ichigo's untouched tightness, and heard the younger man's moan. Ichigo couldn't take it. It was too much.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo screamed as he came hard into the man's mouth. Byakuya swallowed all of Ichigo's essence and moaned. The boy tasted delicious.

"Good boy," Byakuya whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo whined and kissed Byakuya hard.

"Ah, what do you want Ichigo?" Byakuya laughed.

"I want to be yours," Ichigo whispered.

It was wicked. It was wrong. Ichigo knew that but once again, he could have given a shit less. This man was making him feel so hot and so good that he wanted it. He wanted it always. The man was gorgeous. He was tall with long dark tresses and eyes that rivaled the darkness of his hair. The eyes that made Ichigo want to obey anything.

"Just mine?" Byakuya hissed. Ichigo nodded and let Byakuya fix his clothes. Byakuya motioned for Ichigo to wrap his legs around the older man's waist. Ichigo did so and then wished he hadn't when Byakuya said that whoever was at the door could enter. Ichigo tried to get down but Byakuya wouldn't let him, he simply hugged the boy tighter and slapped his ass every time the boy moved.

"Nii-san?" Rukia whispered.

_FUCK!! FUCK! FUCK!! And did I mention Fuck?_ Ichigo cried in his head. Of all the people who could have been listening in on what had been going on it had to be Rukia.

"Rukia," Byakuya greeted.

"Uh…Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia," was the muffled reply Ichigo gave his friend. He was very embarrassed. She knew what they had done. He just knew that she knew because of the way she had said his name and the fact that she had been outside the room right by the door. Ichigo had been loud and unashamed when Byakuya had been pleasuring him.

"Finally. Jesus, how many times have you moaned his name while I'm trying to sleep," Rukia laughed.

Ichigo popped his head up and blushed even deeper. She had heard him? Well…god!

"Come on we don't have time for you embarrassment! There's a hollow," Rukia sighed.

Byakuya carried Ichigo all the way to where the hallow was even though the boy had protested, kicked, cursed, and swore to withhold sex from him the entire trip. Byakuya laughed and swore that he could have taken him right there in front of the hallow.

"We will continue," Byakuya whispered in Ichigo's ear as Ichigo got back inside his body after defeating the hallow.


	2. Dirty Talk

"Ishida

"Ishida!" Ichigo yelled.

"What Kurosaki?" Ishida hissed.

"I need your help," Ichigo sighed. He leaned against the tree and sighed. It had been a week since his…._incident_ with Byakuya and he hadn't seen the Shinigami since. Byakuya had been called back to the soul society and that was the end of their interactions. Ichigo hadn't been moping or anything but, he was acting odd according to his friends and family. So what if he had joined the crafts club, the cooking club, the book club, the manga club, the geography club, and the computer club? He was trying to keep busy damn it!

If he didn't…

If…

_Stupid Byakuya!!_

_He had to molest me and make me feel all…_

Ichigo would not think about it. He refused to think about it. It was dwelling and he would not dwell, or mourn, or mope for Byakuya. He was just one guy. Ichigo could find another. He just had to start looking.

"You're going out tonight right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Ishida sighed. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "I think that's exactly what I need."

Ichigo looked up at the sky and sighed. He focused and the spirit ribbon appeared before him. He tugged at it and felt it through his fingers. It was smooth and light. It was no longer wrapped around anyone. He had called it back and with all the not focusing on Byakuya, the ribbon had stayed with Ichigo.

**Ichigo.**

_**Uhhh…old man?**_

**Yes Ichigo. It's me, Zangetsu.**

_**Why are you talking to me?**_

**Fix it.**

_**Fix what?**_

**Your…my world is in turmoil. Fix it. **

_**What the hell am I supposed to do!**_

**Fix it.**

_**Listen old man! Old man….old man!!**_

Ichigo groaned aloud and got up. Great not only not only were his emotions a mess but now his inner world was too. What was going on? Ichigo felt fine. He did. Really. WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE ALREADY? HE FEELS FINE DAMN IT! That's what Ichigo believed. Rukia on the other hand knew that her friend was all goo-goo over her brother and she was mad. That's why she had joined all the stupid clubs that stupid Ichigo had joined... to help him out. It was starting to get sad in her opinion. He was suppressing. It was not good.

In fact, it was pretty annoying.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

"What?" Ichigo screamed back.

"I need your help," Rukia lied.

"With what?" Ichigo hissed.

"Renji's party!" Rukia lied. _Again._

"What?" Ichigo sighed.

"His birthday! It's uh…today!" Rukia lied. _Again_.

Ichigo wrinkled his eyebrows even more and looked at Rukia. Soul reapers celebrate birthdays?

"Rukia…are you lying?" Ichigo asked.

"NO!" Rukia screamed. "We are throwing the party at Urahara's shop and you better be there!"

"Rukia…" Ichigo sighed.

"You better be there too Ishida!!"

Rukia ran away and stopped when she reached the shop. She didn't know what she was doing but she had to get her brother and Ichigo in the same room. It was annoying the shit out of her that he was moping.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK! HE'S SULKING LIKE A TWO YEAR OLD!" Renji screamed.

Rukia walked in and saw Captain Hitsuguya arguing with Renji. The short captain was jumping up and down screaming at Renji.

"I don't care!" Hitsuguya yelled.

"What's going on?" Rukia sighed. She had an idea. It was probably about…

"Byakuya!" Hitsuguya and Renji yelled at the same time.

"What's he done now?" Rukia sighed.

"He's all mopey," Renji answered.

"He keeps whimpering on and on about Kurosaki," Hitsuguya whimpered.

"I know how to fix this," Rukia cheered.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineb

Ichigo didn't understand why he had to look for the balloons all the way in the back in a dark storage room. Honestly, he thought that Rukia couldn't do anything right in human terms. What was a party without balloons? And where was everyone?

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. He had been hoping to see Byakuya. He wasn't here of course. He sighed heavily and sat down on box wishing he could touch the older man again. Many people had tried to hit on him and hook up with him but he couldn't do it. He couldn't help but want to be with Byakuya. He wanted to give himself to the man. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, there was his spirit ribbon. He gently touched the red ribbon and got a flash of memory. It was of him and Byakuya. He whimpered and stood up. He was trying to focus on something other than Byakuya.

Ichigo was reaching for a box that had a picture of balloons on it when he felt something tickle his body. He scratched his side and the feeling went away. He began to reach for the box again when he felt something tighten around his body and pull him down. Ichigo thought he would fall onto the floor; instead, he was caught by two very strong arms.

He knew who it was. The smell of the man had flooded his dreams and made Ichigo touch himself. He had dreamt that the man had taken him and it was…_very good._ Ichigo tried to breathe but he felt like if he did Byakuya would disappear.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya breathed.

Ichigo whimpered and shamelessly rubbed his back against the solid body behind him. He stretched his neck back and wanted to be taken. He had been having very vivid dreams of Byakuya touching him and it had been great. He wanted Byakuya.

"B-Byakuya," Ichigo whimpered.

Byakuya couldn't take it anymore and pulled on his own spirit ribbon that had entangled itself on Ichigo's body. He turned Ichigo around and crashed their lips together. Ichigo jumped on Byakuya and wrapped his legs around Byakuya's waist. Byakuya slammed them both into the closest wall so that he could touch the strawberry anyway he wanted. He ripped Ichigo's shirt off and licked the younger man's nipples. Ichigo moaned and looked up at his arms. They were entangled with a spirit ribbon, so that they were above his head. He felt himself grow hard at the thought of being dominated by Byakuya once again. He wanted to please the older man, he wanted to taste him, and he wanted to feel him.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya murmured against the pale skin before him. He licked the sternum in front of him and left a long bruise along the boy's chest. Ichigo groaned at the sensation and at the thought of having to cover up the mark. He didn't want to but he would have to.

"B-Byakuya!" Ichigo groaned as the older man's hand brushed against Ichigo's hardness.

"Were are your weak spots?" Byakuya chuckled. He grazed Ichigo's shoulders and breathed on the scars he had left on the boy's body when he had taken Rukia away. He breathed on the scars and felt Ichigo squirm. He gently licked one scar a little bit and Ichigo arched his back in a wanton moan. The sound went straight to Byakuya's crotch.

"NO!" Ichigo hissed.

"Ah…but I think you like it," Byakuya teased. He sucked on the scar harder and felt the younger man shake with need. He knew it felt good. He didn't know what Ichigo knew.

Ichigo was trying not to shake but the feeling of Byakuya on _that _part of his skin was too much. Urahara had explained to him that the sensitivity there was due too the fact that Urahara had to use much more skin but it was skin that he made with Ichigo's spirit energy. The skin would be sensitive to the touch, Urahara had warned. And sensitive it was.

"Uh…ah…ah!" Ichigo moaned.

"Your sensitive here," Byakuya chuckled. "Oh…this will be fun."

Ichigo whimpered as Byakuya took off all his clothes. He wanted to touch the man and lick him. Ichigo strained his body and tried to reach Byakuya but the ribbon tightened on him. Byakuya chuckled and kneeled down in front of Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head but Byakuya took the hard shaft in his mouth and sucked hard. Ichigo screamed and saw white light. Byakuya had been dreaming of tasting the younger man ever since he had been forced to leave him.

They were walking to Ichigo's home when Hitsuguya had come to collect him for something. He hadn't wanted to go but he had. Ichigo had had his head bent down and refused to look at Byakuya. Byakuya had waited and waited until Rukia came to collect him for a party. Byakuya hadn't wanted to go but Rukia had muttered something about the poor strawberry needing protection. Byakuya had glared at Rukia asking why _his_ strawberry would need protection and Rukia had explained that many people were trying to bed the boy. Byakuya saw red and charged into the human world. He had found his Uke very disgruntled. His spirit ribbon had reached out to comfort the boy, something he had never seen the ribbon do. Now he was sucking on his strawberry and enjoying every sound the younger man was making.

"Ah!" Ichigo groaned.

Byakuya stopped sucking on the younger man because he wanted to the younger man to come when he was inside of him. He wanted them to come together. Ichigo whimpered at the loss of the wonderful mouth that had been wrapped around his dick.

"Byakuya please…" Ichigo moaned.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

Ichigo knew that answer Byakuya wanted. He felt the submissive side of himself moan and answer without Ichigo's knowledge.

"You," Ichigo moaned.

Byakuya smiled and turned Ichigo around. So that Ichigo's back was facing Byakuya and his front was pressed against the wall. Ichigo moaned at the cold surface that touched his horny body. He wanted Byakuya to shove his hard dick inside of him and end this torment. He wanted him bad.

"Now saw AH Ichigo," Byakuya chuckled. He shoved two of his saliva-covered fingers inside Ichigo's hot tightness. Ichigo moaned and hissed in pain. He wasn't use to this. It was new but it was hot! He felt like he was on fire and then only one who knew what to do was Byakuya.

"Ah…uh…nnmmmahhh," Ichigo moaned.

"Now, now Ichigo," Byakuya scolded. "Shouldn't you be use to this?"

"A-As-Asshole! I-I-I've ne-never done th-this b-before," Ichigo panted as Byakuya shoved another finger inside of him. Byakuya's eyes went wide and he felt a sick kind of pleasure when he heard the younger man confess to being pure. Ichigo was his completely. He would take the boy and make him addicted to him and only him. no one else could have him.

"No one has ever touched you like this?" Byakuya whispered in Ichigo's ear as he stood behind him while moving his fingers in and out very slowly.

"N-no o-one!" Ichigo screamed as Byakuya shoved his fingers in deep and hit Ichigo's prostate that made Ichigo see white light.

"So you're just mine?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah…yes!" Ichigo hissed.

Byakuya removed his fingers and took out a tube of lube. He coated his erection generously, wanting to take a precaution with his virgin. Ichigo whimpered and pushed his ass out as far as he could, his body begging to be fucked.

"Ah, do you want something I have?" Byakuya chuckled.

"Pl-please!" Ichigo moaned as he felt Byakuya behind him.

"Beg," Byakuya commanded. "Beg me."

"B-Byakuya p-p-please!" Ichigo moaned

"No. No. Master Byakuya," Byakuya corrected.

"Ma-master Byakuya," Ichigo whispered.

Byakuya hissed at the younger man's whimper. He took a breath and tried to control himself before he impaled the boy too quickly and than hurt the boy.

"Say it again," Byakuya demanded.

"Mas-master Byakuya!" Ichigo screamed. Byakuya had shoved his entire length inside of Ichigo as Ichigo was calling his name. Byakuya moaned at the tightness that clenched around his dick. Ichigo arched his back and saw white. His vision blurred in pleasure and his lips made and 'o' of pleasure.

"My little Uke…" Byakuya moaned. Byakuya bent Ichigo over more and began to pump in and out of the younger man. Ichigo moaned and clenched his ass together because he hated the thought of not being filled up by Byakuya's hard dick. Byakuya hissed over and over again as he felt Ichigo grow tighter and restless. He knew the boy was close.

"Uh…Ahh…f-fuck!" Ichigo moaned.

"You little s-slut. Do you li-like my cock?" Byakuya panted.

"Ye-yes!" Ichigo whined.

"Am I-I making yo-you my cock slut?" Byakuya moaned.

Ichigo closed his eyes tighter. Byakuya was talking to him in such a dirty manner that it was driving Ichigo insane. He knew that dirty talk was his weakness. He knew that if Byakuya said a couple more words he would break apart. The heat that was burning his hot body was making him insane.

"AM I?" Byakuya asked.

"Ah…uhnn…." Ichigo moaned.

"Answer me slut," Byakuya hissed.

"AH! Y-yes," Ichigo moaned as Byakuya thrust into him harder than before. Ichigo moaned and screamed Byakuya's name as Byakuya's hand fisted his dick. Byakuya pumped Ichigo's dick and Ichigo broke. One of Ichigo's hands grabbed Byakuya's arm scratching his arm and the other hand scraped the wall. Byakuya cursed as he spilled his seed inside of Ichigo.

Both exhausted men fell to the floor and wrapped themselves around each other. Byakuya hugged Ichigo close and Ichigo snuggled into Byakuya's hard chest. They were both still panting but it was nice. It felt so good to the two of them to be together after being apart for such a long time.

Byakuya was falling asleep and so was Ichigo. All Ichigo heard was Byakuya's breathing as he nodded off. Byakuya smiled and whispered in the younger man's ear that Ichigo was his and only his. There were no problems now. They were with each other and finally at peace. They had just done something that neither one took very lightly. Byakuya hoped that in the morning the strawberry would agree to come to the soul society for a while.

Byakuya fell asleep with a smile on his normally stoic face and with hope in his normally cold heart.

All the peacefulness that had settled in both men would be ruined the next day when Ichigo's father would walk into that closet to look for something Urahara had promised him.


	3. That Dirty Little Spirit Ribbon

Isshin Kurosaki was known to over react. He had a violent temper as a Shinigami but when he saw his son in the arms of the cold-hearted bastard he had trained in the soul society, anger would have been nice. Like a kitty but the ex-Shinigami saw red when he saw his son naked and in the arms of another man. _KILL HIM!_

"Ichigo!" his father screamed.

Byakuya and Ichigo both popped up and scrambled for their clothes. Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's jeans and handed them to him. Ichigo blushed when Byakuya's hand touched his and he quickly bent hi head down and put his jeans on.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Isshin screamed.

"DAD!" Ichigo screamed.

Isshin lunged at Byakuya and wrapped his fingers around the black-haired man's neck. Byakuya suddenly wished that he had never touched Ichigo. He pushed the older man off and shook his head. This was too much trouble.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Isshin screamed.

"I'm starting to think it wasn't worth this trouble," Byakuya muttered.

Byakuya thought that he had said low enough for no one to hear but he was wrong. Ichigo had heard him. Ichigo closed his eyes and gathered himself together. He took a step away from Byakuya, closer to his father. He put on his normal scowl and felt his eyebrow wrinkle.

"Come on dad," Ichigo muttered.

"We're not going anywhere! I want him to own up to his actions!" Isshin screamed.

"I don't want him to own up to anything!" Ichigo yelled. "I want to go home and get ready for Karin's birthday."

"Are you sure son?"

"Yeah. Let's just get out of here," Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo…" Byakuya whispered.

"Dad," Ichigo sighed.

Isshin grabbed Byakuya and shoved him against the wall. He looked at him and wanted to roll his eyes. His son was obviously smitten with this idiot and though he hated the Kuchiki…he wanted his son's happiness. But his son looked miserable and he knew that this idiot he was glaring at had something to do with that.

"Stay away," Isshin warned.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklineb

Rukia wasn't sensible. She was a little mean and very blunt. She was also very tired. She was tired of having to look after her OLDER brother. He was older and therefore should look after himself. But no. he didn't want to eat. He didn't want to sleep. He sent everyone from his squad to go fight in the real world and refused to go himself. Mopey Byakuya was annoying and she thought that she had gotten rid of him.

That's why she was sneaking out to the real world to find out what he had done to Ichigo because she knew her brother had done something stupid to make the other boy push him away and thus push him into this annoying state.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as she saw the orange-haired boy walking by Urahara's shop.

"Hey Rukia," Ichigo sighed.

Ah…so he was also in one of those moods. She looked at him and saw the bags under his eyes and the need for more sleep in his tone of voice. She sighed and realized that he was going to be more difficult than her idiotic brother was. They were both so stubborn. Rukia rolled her eyes and decided that she was tired.

She was tired of the mopey people in her life.

She was tired of her brother fucking shit up.

She was tired of Ichigo being stupid.

She was just plain old tired.

She decided that the best thing for the two most idiotic people in her life was that she be blunt.

"What the hell did my brother do to you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he shook his head. Rukia rolled her eyes and began to throw stuffed animals at him. She was yelling about idiots and stupid moments. when the words 'stupid moments' left her lips, Ichigo burst into tears. Rukia froze and found that she had no idea what to do. She knelt in front of him and sighed. She brought him close and hugged him tightly. She would kill her brother. That was the only option left. I mean who would do this to Ichigo! In addition, honestly whatever her brother had done had to be bad if Ichigo was acting like this! Her brother was a monster and she killed monsters, so that was just what she had to do. The bastard. Hurting her best friend likes this and she had actually thought for a second, _ugh what regret,_ that her brother would be _good _for Ichigo. That somehow they would balance each other out. How wrong she had been.

"How could he?" Ichigo moaned. He sobbed into his best friends' shoulder and wished a hollow would eat him alive. Her brother had said such a horrible thing! And if truth were told…Ichigo always thought that he wasn't worth anyone's time. Byakuya had confirmed his worst fear and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry.

"What did he do?" Rukia asked.

"He didn't tell you?" Ichigo sighed.

"No! Tell me…actually I don't even think he knows what he did," Rukia murmured.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Uh…" Rukia stuttered. Ichigo looked like his old self again. He had the wrinkle between his brow and he looked pissed. Rukia was happy he wasn't moping but she was worried that he was this angry. Ichigo this angry usually equaled that he would do something stupid. She didn't have time to deal with the stupid things that her friend would do. She shook her head and went to grab him but he moved out of her reach.

"He doesn't even know!" Ichigo screamed. "He was the one who said such a horrible thing!"

"What did he say?" Rukia asked.

"That I wasn't worth it," Ichigo screamed. "That I wasn't worth getting screamed at by my dad! That's all! My dad didn't beat him! He just screamed!! AHHH!!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia sighed.

Ichigo jumped out of his window and went to take a very long walk. He shook his head and couldn't believe that Byakuya hadn't remembered what he had said. Ichigo couldn't forget it. He could see Byakuya's face while he said it. The eye roll, shoulder shrug, and distaste in his voice haunted Ichigo. It made him feel worthless and that bothered him truly. Byakuya had taken his _virginity_ for god's sake! Ichigo thought that it mattered but apparently, it hadn't mattered at all.

None of it mattered.

Ichigo wasn't _really _Byakuya's.

Byakuya didn't _really _care for him.

Ichigo was **nothing** to the older man.

**Absolutely nothing.**

Somehow knowing all of this…saying it out loud in his head left Ichigo with an empty feeling in his heart. It shouldn't matter. People always left you. Ichigo knew that better than anyone else did. He saw dead people for god's sake. He knew that people had the habit of leaving when you needed or wanted them the most. Love didn't matter. The ties and connections people have to each other's hearts never matters. People still left. So…he needed to leave too. He needed to put his lapse of stupidity behind him and move on.

That's all that was left to do.

He knew exactly how to move on too. He needed to hook up. He needed to have a mindless moment and just let himself go. He knew exactly where to turn to.

Ishida could find him someone. Ishida slept around and knew all the guys that were good in bed. He wanted someone who would give him better sex than Byakuya, that way he would never remember Byakuya as the best he ever had. Never mind that he had been the only one, Ichigo just knew that Byakuya was _good._ Ichigo just shook his head and found himself in front of Ishida's house.

He knocked and a half naked, very _fine_ looking, sexy man opened the door. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he took in the sight of the mad. He was sexy. He was…RENJI?!

"Renji?" Ichigo whispered.

"Come to join us?" Renji purred.

Ichigo closed his eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of a threesome with _Ishida _**and**_ Renji_. It made his blood boil and he felt the sudden need to fan himself like an over excited girl. Renji pulled him close and licked his neck slowly. Ichigo shivered and grabbed Renji's very solid shoulders. Ichigo moaned and tried to force the picture of Byakuya out of his head but he couldn't!

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned.

Ichigo was about to kiss Renji when he felt something spiral up his body quickly and pull him away. Ichigo's eyes went wide and he looked around to find the person who had done this to him when he saw a red ribbon wrapped around his body.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Renji screamed. "You and Byakuya?"

Ichigo whimpered and tried to shake his head but the ribbon just held him there. Ichigo tried to focus on something other than the ribbon that was currently making its way into his pants. He tried to fight off the familiar feeling he was getting from the ribbon but it wouldn't go away. He had felt this power before. This feeling was the one that had been haunting his dreams. He knew who this was. He knew whom this ribbon belonged to and the thought of this man touching him again in any way made Ichigo scream in anger. How dare he think that he still had some kind of hold over Ichigo! Byakuya would pay for this dearly and Ichigo wanted to the one who dished out the pain.

"That bastard!" Ichigo hissed.

"Who?" Renji asked.

Renji didn't know if Ichigo had noticed but the ribbon had been slowly stripping away his clothing and damn if the boy didn't look good! Ichigo was slim but very well built with muscles in all the right places that were well defined and lick-able.

"Your fucking captain! That's who!" Ichigo screamed.

"That's his spirit ribbon around you Ichigo," Renji sighed.

"I know that you idiot!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then you should know that a Shinigami's spirit could only act like that when…" Renji muttered.

"WHEN WHAT!?" Ichigo screamed.

"When…when a Shinigami has found his or her soul mate. The spirit ribbon keep both people connected and it acts out some of their stronger feelings.," Renji explained.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and Renji ran into the house. Ichigo tried to follow him but the spirit ribbon seemed determined to rape him in public. Ichigo tired not to blush or moan when the ribbon's caresses started to turn him on. Ichigo tried to move but the ribbon slipped into the back of his pants and Ichigo was suddenly pushed into a bush and he noticed that no one was around. Apparently, the ribbon had wised up and chosen to continue its rape in private.

The ribbon has slipped underneath his shirt and was now rubbing against his nipples making Ichigo moan. He tried to wiggle away but the ribbon had hardened and was now pushing itself inside of him. The ribbon was fucking him and he couldn't stop himself from enjoying it. He moaned as the ribbon moved slowly in and out of him. The ribbon brushed against his prostate and he groaned. This was so strange to him. Nothing was touching his erection but he could feel himself grow closer to the edge and he couldn't stop himself. He thought of Byakuya and wanted him.

He felt the ribbon push into him harder and he moaned wantonly. He knew he looked like sex right now. He knew that a ribbon was fucking him and he didn't care. He wanted it because he knew it was Byakuya who wanted to do this to him. Ichigo pictured the older man touching himself and he knew he was close. He moaned and hissed at the pleasure and came inside his jeans. He was a mess but he didn't care. He felt…wonderful.

The ribbon petted his body and seemed to be purring in satisfaction at bringing Ichigo to completion. Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do but he definitely knew that he had to take are of his issues with Byakuya. Their spirit ribbons thought that they were each other's soul-mates. That had to mean something and if the older shinigami thought that it meant nothing…then Ichigo would beat some sense into Byakuya.

Ichigo wasn't a yo-yo for fuck's sake! He knew what he wanted…hell his spirit knew what he wanted before he did! Byakuya would just have to listen to him because the strawberry wasn't wrong about this.


	4. I HATE IT but AN

Dear loyal readers

I have been awful to you! But worry not because within the next week you should expect an update!! Yay!!!! I have a lot of things going on so it has taken me a while…school and work suck. Lol but I am okay and you will be getting the juiciness soon!!!!!!

---MARE HOSHI


	5. Last Chance Byakuya

_**AND NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED FOURTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**HOPE YOU LIKE AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!  
**_

* * *

Ichigo was laying in bed thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. He was going to the soul society to find Byakuya and shag him senseless. Then they would talk about their relationship. Because Ichigo wanted a relationship with the idiotic older man. He knew that Byakuya was set in his ways and a little more than stubborn but so was he so, he could put up with it if it meant being with his…_soulmate._

The word felt so foreign to him.

He had a soul mate.

A soul mate.

That soul mate was… Byakuya.

Byakuya was his soul mate.

How odd and exciting.

It was something he had never even considered.

He wanted to be loved. He had missed having someone wrap their arms around him and tell him how precious he was. His mother used to do that and he had loved every minute of the attention that she had always given him. It was that love that had made him so strong now. He knew that he needed Byakuya. They were meant to be and he had to try and see if the older man wanted to try. He needed to know how the other man felt about their soulmate situation.

He had a plan. He wanted Byakuya and Byakuya wanted him. Things were very simple. Byakuya was just being stupid. And Ichigo was going to change his mind. How dare Byakuya make him feel all of this and then walk away as if that was the most normal thing in the world? Nope. Ichigo would fix this. Ichigo would get his man. At least that was what Ichigo hoped for. He had no idea if he would get that. He kept having these thoughts that Byakuya wouldn't want him. He kept seeing himself walking away from Byakuya and as he was walking away, he would never be with the older man again. But thoughts like those were just ridiculous. They were soulmates and that had to count for something. Right?

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebeaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebr

Byakuya was going insane. Slowly. And what was driving him crazy you may ask? Sex dreams. Not ordinary sex dreams either. The dreams were so intense and they came to him constantly that he had lost a large sense of time. He would be pounding into Ichigo and when he shook himself, he was in front of a hollow. Insanity was becoming his closest friend.

"I have lost myself in something dangerous," Byakuya murmured.

When Rukia's sister had died, he had promise that he would never fall in love again but that was happening. His spirit was searching for Ichigo everyday and Byakuya knew what that meant. That meant that Ichigo was his soul mate.

But he couldn't have a soulmate. He couldn't have one because that would mean that he had truly betrayed Rukia's sister. And he held her dear to his heart because she had been there for him. they had fallen in love and he had cared for her more deeply than he ever thought possible for himself to care for another person. Love had been knew to him and on the day that she had died he had made a promise that he would never love another person.

"Captain?" Renji asked.

His captain had seemed a little out of it for the past few days. Renji was starting to worry.

"Yes, Renji?" Byakuya murmured.

"I was ordered to report to the real world. I was coming to inform you. Is…is there any message you want me to deliver to anyone?" Renji crossed his fingers and prayed that Byakuya would say yes. Renji knew that Ichigo was his captain's soulmate. He just wasn't sure that his captain could accept that and that was a problem. It was a problem to Renji because as much as he hated to admit it, he liked Ichigo and didn't want to see him suffering over Byakuya's own stupidity.

"No messages. I'll see you when you get back Renji."

Renji left shaking his head. It looked like his captain would never learn.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebeaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebr

Ichigo knew what he had to do. There were no doubts in his mind. Getting to the destination in order to play out his plan was a whole 'nother story. It was hard for him to think straight when all he could think about was being with Byakuya. He felt like a lovesick girl. It was so ridiculous. He felt so ridiculous. He wanted nothing more than for Byakuya to hold him and tell him how much Ichigo was loved. It was so odd for him to feel this way. Did it matter? Ichigo knew from experience that when love was found that it had to be captured and held tight to your heart because it left easily. His father had taught him that because of his mother dying.

As Ichigo opened the door to Byakuya's rooms, he knew that if this didn't work than…he wouldn't try again. He couldn't help but stop at the rejection. It would hurt too much for him to keep trying and as much as Ichigo may love, Byakuya but there was only so much that the strawberry could take.

Ichigo closed his eyes as a scent assaulted his nose. A scent haunted him deeply and followed the molesting spirit ribbon everywhere. It was Byakuya's scent. Ichigo looked at the bed and there was the man of his dreams asleep in bed.

Ichigo sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. He took off his sword, leaving it on the floor. He stood up and watched Byakuya. It was now or never.

"Wake up!" Ichigo screamed.

Byakuya sat up and blinked hard. It had to be a dream. Ichigo was here. Byakuya thought that the strawberry looked so delicious in his clothing and the slight rage that was etched in his face made him look precious. Byakuya shook his head and remembered what he had settled on previously that day: he couldn't be with the boy. It was impossible.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Byakuya sneered.

Ichigo's breath caught as he heard the tone Byakuya used. Byakuya almost cringed at the tone of his voice but he had to drive the younger man away. They couldn't be together and it was best if Ichigo just left. Ichigo's spirit ribbon had been haunting him enough at night; Byakuya didn't need the boy to haunt him in person.

"I came here to talk to you about something," Ichigo sighed.

He would do this and see the end result. He had to know how Byakuya felt.

"About what boy? I already got what I wanted."

Ichigo froze. Had…had Byakuya just said that? No. there was more to this than just sex. There had to be.

"I know we had sex Byakuya. But there is-"

"Nothing more to us than that."

Ichigo had to clench his jaw and close his eyes because he couldn't do the two things he wanted to do the most: cry and scream. He just couldn't show Byakuya he was weak. He had to prove that he was strong. Ichigo knew that weak people lost the things that were most important to them. Ichigo would not let that happen.

"No. I know about the ribbons Byakuya. I know what it means…what they've been doing."

Ichigo felt Byakuya's ribbon wrapping tightly around his abdomen. He smiled as he felt the ribbon wrap itself closer to Ichigo. Ichigo knew that it was what Byakuya wanted but wouldn't do for some reason.

"Oh really?" Byakuya laughed. Like Ichigo would know something like that.

"We're soulmates."

Byakuya froze and suddenly hearing the words splashed cold water in his face. He had truly betrayed Rukia's sister. He had betrayed her memory and their time together by loving someone else. He was disgusting and he couldn't stand to be with anyone.

"It means that we care about each other and-"

"You may care for me Kurosaki but I do not care for you. My ribbon just lusts after you. There is no connection."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but realized that he was pushing it. He was going to start to look desperate and he didn't want to be clingy. He came here for a chance. He came here to try and he did. It wasn't enough though. Love was never enough. If it was then no one would ever die and no one would ever leave.

Ichigo nodded to Byakuya and picked up his sword. Ichigo wouldn't beg. Byakuya knew that and he clenched his eyes so that he wouldn't see the younger man leave because if he watched…then he might beg Ichigo to come back. He couldn't do that.

"Kuchiki-san…this is my wish for you: comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you are in doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, love to complete your life. I hope that you are happy."

And with those last words, Ichigo left. He never looked back and Byakuya never admitted to himself that night that it wasn't sweat running down his face.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebeaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebr

_One month later…_

"Shit! Shit! Shit! This is bad!" Renji screamed as he raced to the portal to the real world.

"Renji what is the rush?" Byakuya at Renji's side. Not many knew why so many Shinigami were being called to the real world. Byakuya was one of those that didn't know.

"There was an attack on Urahara's shop!" Matsumoto shouted. "People inside and not many survived the attack. Rukia's injured. Urahara's out and Ichigo cannot be found under all the rubble!"

Byakuya's blood ran cold. He ran faster than he ever had in his life. He heard orders being yelled from every captain's mouth but Renji was taking that over for him. Renji knew that it was bad and that Byakuya would be too worried about anything else. Rukia was safe, so Renji was fine.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya yelled, as he pulled wood apart. There were so many people fighting. Screams in the air and blood splashed everywhere.

"Ichigo!"

The strawberry's name became Byakuya's mantra as he searched for the boy. It was becoming more and more difficult to be calm. He couldn't find him and the tug of the boy's spirit ribbon on Byakuya's body was becoming fainter. Byakuya knew that it was not a good sign.

"Ichigo!"

Still nothing. Until he felt a hand smaller than his own tug at his sleeve and he pulled at the hand. Ichigo coughed and coughed. Byakuya held him close and gently petted his hair.

"You're going to be okay Ichigo."

"Bya-Byakuya…"

Ichigo coughed up blood and Byakuya's heart ached.

"Ichigo…"

Suddenly the world froze. Byakuya couldn't breathe. Ichigo wouldn't open his eyes. The spirit ribbon that had refused to let go for the past few weeks disappeared.

"NO!" Byakuya screamed.


	6. Three words

Ichigo Kurosaki was dying. He knew that and everyone around him knew that. It didn't make it any less painful to know that. Especially for Byakuya, who now realized that he may have to break promises because he couldn't live without the strawberry. He truly couldn't and his body was still cold because he could no longer feel the young man's spirit ribbon around him. He knew what that meant. It could only mean one thing. Ichigo was dying and that knowledge drove a stake through his heart.

People were running around killing hollows and trying to save Ichigo. Orders were being yelled and it was twice now that someone had tried to tear him away from Ichigo's body, of course, those attempts had been useless. Byakuya was flipping through all the knowledge he had in order to try to find some piece of information in order to save Ichigo because he loved the boy. Byakuya hated to admit it so late but he did love the boy and it pained him to see it now instead of sooner.

"Save him…" Rukia whispered. She stood by her brother's side and held his hand that was clutching Ichigo's hand. She whispered it over and over again.

Byakuya closed his eyes. For the second time in his long life, he felt completely helpless. Sitting holding the one he loved and being able to do nothing made rage and sorrow rage war inside of him. How could this be happening?

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and knew he was in trouble. His inner world, the one with crazy Ichigo and old man Zangetsu, was falling apart. He saw windows shattering and he knew that it was the real world. He knew because he couldn't see Rukia or Byakuya but he could hear them. He could hear Rukia's desperate voice chanting and Byakuya whispering his name. Not that it mattered. Byakuya didn't care.

"Hey King!" dark Ichigo asked.

"Hey," Ichigo whispered.

"Looks like we're dying," dark Ichigo sighed.

"Looks like it," Zangetsu said.

"Don't sound mad about it old man! It happens to everyone!"

"You have been careless! One man means that much to you?! One man can make you die?!"

"YES!"

Ichigo froze. He had been careless since Byakuya had rejected him. He had been on the look out for a fight with hollows or anyone at school. It didn't matter to him. so tonight when Rukia had warned him, he had ignored her and gone ahead. The hollow turned out to be too much for him. he fought as hard as he could and then he heard someone yell that Byakuya was on his way. Ichigo's body had frozen and the hollow struck him.

It was stupid.

So stupid that he wanted to scream.

But he had done enough screaming.

He had done enough crying.

Ichigo had been so tired of acting okay that it had been too much for him. He love Byakuya and to have Byakuya act as if he was nothing was painful. Too painful. It was stupid he knew that. You think he didn't? In Ichigo's opinion to be in love you were automatically made stupid. You couldn't think straight. Couldn't see straight. And he sure as hell couldn't fight straight. His thoughts were consumed by Byakuya. He closed his eyes and there the dark haired man was. It was infuriating. It was insanity. And most of all Ichigo knew it was love and that made him depressed. Which made him moody, which made him crazy because then people said he was acting like a girl. He was just all over the place.

"This man…Byakuya…he loves you," Zangetsu hissed.

"No. he doesn't," Ichigo sighed. He sat down and watched as more windows shattered around him.

"Has he said those words? Those exact words?"

"He said that he didn't care for me."

"That's not the same."

"Yes it is."

"Not it ain't king. Listen…saying that is meant to push someone away," dark Ichigo reasoned.

"Why would he want to do that?" Ichigo asked. "He just doesn't want me."

"Really?" Zangetsu coughed.

"Listen to the echoes king and follow them," dark Ichigo laughed.

Ichigo closed his eyes and hear Rukia's cry. He heard her talking to a muffled voice. He focused on the muffles voice and could feel the arms that came with that voice wrap around him. He knew who it was immediately. It was Byakuya. Byakuya was with him. But why? None of it made sense. Byakuya had said that he didn't care. He didn't either. But what was he saying and why did Ichigo feel him shaking? Ichigo tilted his head and suddenly there was something there.

There were flashes before Ichigo's eyes. Random things he hadn't thought about in a very long time. The first time he could remember hugging his mother. Hugging Karin after their mom died. Fighting with his sisters. Meeting Rukia. Fighting hollows. His whole life and then one of those moments seemed to freeze before his eyes. The moment he was standing in front of Byakuya in the conference room.

The first time they had kissed.

The whispers.

The touches.

Everything.

Suddenly Ichigo gasped for breath and he heard yelling. There were car horns. Noises and screams. The arms that had felt like a dream had weight. He heard sobbing and felt tears on his face.

"Ichigo…" a voice whispered.

"Captain you have to move in order for us to help him," another voice scolded.

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw fire. Urahara's shop was on fire and Byakuya was holding him. People were bleeding and Byakuya was holding him while crying. Rukia was kissing Renji and Byakuya was holding him while crying as he whispered Ichigo's name.

It felt so surreal. Was this actually happening?

"Welcome back to the real world Ichigo-san," the voice said.

Ichigo looked up and saw Byakuya's bright eyes locked on his.

Ichigo moved his lips. He tried to say something to Byakuya. He wanted to ask Byakuya if his hollow was correct. He needed to know because if he was right then he had to tell Byakuya how he felt. But his mouth was too dry. His body ached and he was pretty sure that there was a large gash in his stomach that was causing pain to pulse through his body.

Byakuya moved away and Ichigo wanted to tell him not to go. He wanted to scream and hold Byakuya close but he couldn't. He opened his mouth and he would cough up blood. Byakuya closed his eyes and Ichigo could tell that he was putting on his cold mask. The one that Ichigo could never look past. The one that told him nothing. The one that constantly broke Ichigo's heart.

"No…" Ichigo whispered.

Byakuya froze. He looked down as Ichigo was being loaded onto the gurney that was to take him to the tent in order to be healed. The young man was looking straight at him. Byakuya looked down and his heart broke. He knew that exact look because he had seen it before. He had made Ichigo have that exact same look on his face before. It was terrifying to look at.

"Rest now Kurosaki," Byakuya whispered.

Ichigo sat up and looked at Byakuya. The man was so stupid! Why couldn't he just express himself? Why did he have to be so stubborn and beautiful? Why had he stolen Ichigo's heart and not someone else? Why couldn't those who Ichigo loved stay with him?

"Bya-Byakuya…" Ichigo coughed.

Byakuya closed his eyes. It was too much. it was way too much for Byakuya. Hearing the man, he loved and seeing him well was making him crazy. Ichigo was so close. He could feel him and smell him. The sensations were maddening. Byakuya wanted to call out to him. He wanted to do so many other things to him. Things he shouldn't want to do but his body and heart wouldn't listen. His mind kept coming back to the promise he had made and he knew that he should be a man of his word. He knew that but he knew that he couldn't keep the promise anymore.

Byakuya remembered the first time he had seen the strawberry and if he had been a smarter man, he would have realized that in that instant he was a man lost. He would never have eyes for another. He knew that Ichigo was the one. Ichigo was the one he loved because after everything…he loved him. There was no other truth than that. He loved Ichigo and now he had to do something about that.

Byakuya leaned down and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him with such desperate hope that Byakuya knew that there was nothing more that he wanted than to kiss the young man that was currently looking at him.

Byakuya leaned down and brushed his lips against Ichigo's forehead and then his lips. He heard his strawberry's breath hitch and he smiled. He knew that Ichigo felt something deep for him. He didn't know what it was quiet yet but he knew it was something. He was honestly hoping that the strawberry loved him. He was hoping that he hadn't messed up so much but he knew that there was a chance that he had. He knew that perhaps he had to work hard to get Ichigo to be with him but he was hoping that it wouldn't be to chaotic. He just wanted to lie down next to Ichigo and whisper words of love into his ear as the young man got better.

Byakuya brushed his lips against Ichigo's lips one more time and sighed. He was in heaven now that he had come to terms with his feelings. Now that he had let his feelings go, he felt hat peace with everything. He felt that the weight that had been on his shoulders hours ago was gone just by admitting that he loved Ichigo.

It was perfect because there was a small smile on Ichigo's lips that made him look so adorable that Byakuya just wanted to eat him up. He was so beautiful and perfect that Byakuya had to remember to breathe.

"I love you."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last and it will be full of dirty, dirty smut!**

**Hope you liked this one and I hope you enjoy the next one!**


End file.
